Memories of You, ReMastered
by shiramiu
Summary: Edited version of "Memories of You". Potongan kenangan manis sekaligus horor yang menghantui seorang gadis setiap petir menyambar. Long story, Oneshot. JackxClaire, GrayxClaire. Read and Review, please? :


**Harvest Moon is copyrighted by Natsume.**

"**Memories of You – Re:Mastered"**

**Starring : Claire, Jack, Gray**

**Rate: T**

**Re:Mastered edition **

**Warning: Chara death**

**Saya melihat fic lama saya dan merasa sangat hina karena telah dengan berani mempublish sebuah fanfiction yang tak pantas dibaca...**

**Karenanya kali ini saya merombak ulang karya saya yang satu ini, dengan harapan fic ini bisa jadi fic yang pantas untuk dibaca khalayak umum nantinya.**

**Ini juga merupakan partisipasi saya untuk event yang diadakan The Owly Bros; Back to FFn (jadwalnya tanggal 1 nanti sih, tapi mohon maaf saya nggak yakin bisa login hari itu...). **

**So here I am, back with some boring; eyehurting; unnecessary fic.**

**Perubahan ada pada bahasa yang digunakan para karakter, pendeskripsian setelah dialog dan beberapa perbaikan typo.**

**

* * *

**

**Memories of You**

**

* * *

**

_**Tidak semudah itu untuk melupakannya...**_

_**Kenangan itu,**_

_**Kenangan-kenangan indah bersamamu.**_

_**Sekaligus mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuiku hingga kini,**_

_**Dan entah kapan aku dapat melupakannya...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hari itu begitu cerah. Walaupun sudah memasuki awal musim gugur, matahari tetap bersinar dengan penuh semangat. Claire berjalan melewati kebun anggur milik Aja Winery, bersama seorang pemuda yang memakai topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA'. Mereka berdua akan ke mother's hill dengan tujuan seperti biasa; menyejukkan diri dari hawa musim panas yang masih tertinggal.

"Panas ya?" kata sang pemuda sambil menoleh ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Mau pakai topiku?" tambah pemuda itu menawarkan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya. Gadis di sebelahnya, yang sedang menghalangi sinar matahari dengan tangan kecilnya itu mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang pemuda.

"Hee? Bukannya itu topi kesayanganmu, Gray?" tanya gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis bernama Claire itu merasa sedikit heran. Karena yang ia tahu, pemuda ini tak pernah bisa lepas dari topi biru bertuliskan UMA tersebut. Di keadaan seperti ini, tak disangka pemuda itu tiba-tiba menawarkan orang lain untuk memakai topi itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan apa yang tadi Claire katakan, pemuda itu langsung saja melepaskan topi kesayangannya memakaikan topi itu pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Sudah sepantasnya hal seperti ini dilakukan. Tidak etis rasanya kalau seorang lelaki berteduh di balik topi, sedangkan di sebelahnya berjalan seorang gadis yang sedang kepanasan..." kata pemuda itu pelan, sambil mengangkat tangannya agar tidak kesilauan. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Gray," kata sang gadis.

"I-iya..." sahut Gray yang kini wajahnya sedikit merona merah.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Claire, yang tadinya tersenyum, perlahan ekspresinya berubah suram. Claire kembali teringat pada kejadian di masa lalunya.

_**Dulu juga pernah ada kejadian seperti ini...**_

_**

* * *

**_

***Flashback***

"Huwaa, panas sekali!" seru Claire setelah keluar dari mobil, yang baru saja sampai di pantai. "Jack, ayo cepat! Kalau tidak nanti kutinggal!" seru Claire lagi, memanggil seseorang yang masih berada di mobil.

"Aih, Claire sayang, sabar dong. Kau begitu merindukanku, ya, tak sabar hingga berteriak seperti itu? Aku tersanjung... Hehehe..." Muncul sesosok pemuda dari dalam mobil, memakai kemeja bermotif bunga ala hawaii dan celana pendek selutut, dengan topinya yang dipasang terbalik, menyeringai lebar menatap Claire yang sudah tidak sabaran ingin berjalan-jalan di pantai.

"Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan, ya!" sahut Claire lantang, namun tersipu malu karena apa yang dikatakan Jack memang ada benarnya.

"Jaack, cepat sedikit kenapa? Panas nih!" seru Claire mulai kesal pada pemuda yang masih saja berjalan dengan lambat, dan masih juga tersenyum lebar itu. _Seperti orang gila saja, senyum-senyum sendiri,_ batin Claire.

Pemuda itu pun kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Claire, yang sedang mengusap-usap kedua lengannya yang terkena sinar matahari. Claire memakai gaun terusan tanpa lengan, berwarna biru muda polos. Pantas saja kepanasan, memakai pakaian dengan proteksi seminim itu.

"Ayo cari tempat yang teduh buat gelar tikar. Panas juga ternyata," kata Claire yang membawa tikar bermotif kotak-kotak, yang biasa untuk piknik. Jack membawa keranjang pikniknya.

"Claire, kemari sebentar," panggil Jack tiba-tiba. Claire yang sudah berjalan kini berbalik dan kembali pada Jack.

"Hee? Apalagi sih?" katanya sedikit tak sabaran.

Jack melepas topinya dan memakaikannya pada Claire. Kemudian pemuda itu menggandeng tangan kanan Claire yang tak membawa apa-apa. Claire terkejut dengan sikap Jack yang tiba-tiba gentle seperti itu.

"Hehe, Gentleman khan?" kata Jack, lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Huuh, ge-er!" timpal Claire, menutupi wajahnya tengan topi yang dipakaikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Diam-diam, wajahnya bersemu merah. Dan mereka berdua pun menyusuri pantai, mencari tampat untuk meghabiskan waktu berdua...

***Flashback:Off***

**

* * *

**

Gray dan Claire duduk di pinggir danau di Mother's Hill, mengobrol satu sama lain. Tiba tiba dari balik semak-semak muncul seekor kucing liar, berwarna hitam. Meskipun tak terurus, bulu-bulunya masih terlihat bagus.

"Wah, kucing!" kata Claire yang perhatiannya teralihkan ke kucing itu. Gadis itu pun mendekati si kucing. "Sini manis..." kata Claire, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Perlahan, kucin hitam itu mendekat, seolah menyerahkan diri pada Claire. Ternyata kucing itu jinak. Kemudian Claire menggendong kucing itu.

"Gray, lihat! Lucu yah?" seru Claire antusias sembari menyodorkan kucing hitam itu ke arah Gray. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam, pelan tapi pasti menjauhkan diri dari kucing itu.

"Lho? Gray, apa kau tak suka kucing?" tanya Claire, mendekap kucing yang mengeong manja di pelukan Claire. "Kenapa?" tanya Claire lagi.

"Melihatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri..." kata Gray, masih menjaga jarak dengan kucing itu. "Matanya juga menyeramkan," tambah Gray lagi, menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya, yang sudah dikembalikan. "Sudah, lepaskan kucingnya... Aku tak tahan dipelototi kucing itu..." kata si pemuda dengan perasaan jijik yang sangat jelas terasa dalam kalimatnya.

Claire hanya tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan kucing itu. Si kucing hitam langsung menghilang di balik semak-semak. Sejenak Claire terpaku, terdiam menatap kosong semak-semak dimana si kucing menghilang dari pandangan. Reaksi Gray terhadap kucing itu, mengingatkan Claire kembali pada kenangannya dengan Jack...

***Flashback***

**

* * *

**

"Jack! Kemari sebentar!" seru Claire dari beranda apartemennya. "Kau harus melihat si lucu ini!" kata Claire riang.

"Eh? Apa? Mana, mana?" sahut pemuda yang dipanggil tadi dengan wajah polos, seperti anak-anak yang penasaran melihat mainan baru.

"Nih," Claire langsung menyodorkan seekor anak kucing tepat di depan hidung pemuda yang baru saja sampai di beranda itu.

"Huwaaaaaa!" Pemuda itu langsung jatuh terduduk, dan dengan mati-matian menjauh dari kucing itu. "Makhuk apa itu, Claire?" jerit Jack, menunjuk makhluk yang ditakutinya itu.

"Ahahaha, Jack lucu! Masa sama kucing takut? Lucu begini kok..." kata Claire, tertawa, sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu dengan jarinya.

"B-bukan takut lagi! Alergi! Hiiih! Bisa-bisanya kau menyukai makhluk menjijikkan yang suka memuntahkan bola bulu seperti itu!" kata Jack sembari berdiri, tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengan kucing itu.

"Tapi 'kan lucu! Kau lihat, matanya berkilauan," Claire iseng mendekatkan wajah kucing itu dengan Jack lagi. Reaksinya?

Hening sejenak.

"Huwaaaaaa! Tidaaak! Matanya memelototiku, huaaaa!" Jack langsung lari pontang-panting, kemudian bersembunyi di balik sofa di ruang TV, sambil berteriak sesuatu yang tak jelas karena kepalanya ditutupi bantal sofa.

"Hee... Dasar orang aneh. Kucing lucu seperti ini ditakuti, hihihi..." Akhirnya Claire melepaskan kucing itu, dan menutup pintu kaca berandanya. "Hei, Jack, kau boleh berhenti sekarang," kata Claire sambil mendekati Jack. "Aku sudah usir kucingnya. Kau masih takut ya?" kata Claire, menepuk punggung Jack yang masih meringkuk di atas sofa.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu! Tuh, bulu-bulu rontoknya menempel di tanganmu! Iikh... Menjijikkaaaan!" seru jack, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Iya, iya... Cerewet amat..."

Claire pun berjalan ke arah dapur, mencuci tangannya di tempat cuci piring, dan tak lupa memakai sabunnya. Belum selesai gadis itu mengeringkan tangannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di punggungnya.

Dua tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang kecil sang gadis, dan nafas hangat mulai terasa di bahunya. Jack memeluk Claire dari belakang.

"Eh?" Claire terperanjat. Jack membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Claire, dengan tetap memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Hmm... Claire... Baumu lembut sekali..." bisik sang pemuda sambil menghirup aroma lembut sang gadis. Kata-kata Jack membuat Claire tersipu malu.

"A-apaan sih? Memangnya aku bau, ya?" kata Claire salah tingkah, sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari sang pemuda. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Jack masih tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bukan, maksudku, aromamu..." kata Jack lembut.

"Ooh..." akhirnya, Claire menyerah juga di pelukan sang kekasih; mulai menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang sedikit menggelitik, namun sangat nyaman.

"Claire..." kata sang pemuda memecah keheningan.

"...Ya...?" jawab Claire pelan.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku mencintaimu..." kata Jack pelan, namun mempererat pelukannya.

"Eeh... Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Mati di saat ini pun aku rela..." lanjut Jack, dengan suara yang entah mengapa berubah lirih...

"Jack! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aneh-aneh saja!" kata Claire, akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jack. Claire menatap cemas pada Jack. "Ada apa, Jack...?" Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi sang pemuda, mengelusnya perlahan.

Sepasang indera saling menatap, seolah menggali perasaan masing-masing.

_Ada apa, ada apa gerangan di balik dalamnya tatapanmu itu...?_

Kedua mata yang menatap sendu, seolah merasakan sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Sesuatu yang bahkan sang pemuda sendiri tak tahu, entah keberuntungan atau pertanda buruk.

Menepis segala perasaan itu, sang pemuda kembali memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hehehe... Maaf, aku hanya asal bicara," jawab Jack dengan nada ceria,memecah suasana yang serius tadi. Claire menghela nafas, tersenyum lega.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu lagi," kata Claire, tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku ya? Hehehe..." kata Jack, kemudian mengecup pipi Claire dengan cepat, membuat wajah gadis itu kembali merona kemerahan...

***Flashback: OFF***

**

* * *

**

Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Gray dan Claire baru saja akan pulang, ketika awan mendung tiba-tiba menjadi hujan yang sangat lebat. Mereka berdua berlarian, dan akhirnya berteduh di Mine Cave di dekat air terjun Harvest Goddess.

_**Kenapa hari ini aku kembali merasakan apa yang telah kualami bersamanya dulu...? Entah kenapa, kenangan bersamanya kembali merasuki pikiranku...**_

Ucap Claire terus-menerus dalam hatinya.

"Claire?" suara seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba itu langsung membawa Claire kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh?"

"Kamu tak apa-apa? Dari tadi sepertinya kamu melamun saja..." tanya sang pemuda, rasa khawatir jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Claire menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap sang pemuda dengan senyuman.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa kok, Gray! Tak usah khawatir!" jawab Claire menyembunyikan getaran pada suaranya. Ya, entah sejak kapan, Claire mulai menggigil.

"Tapi wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Apa kau yakin kita tidak langsung pulang saja?"

"Tenang saja! Aku—"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan cahaya amat terang muncul, diikuti dengan suara gemuruh guntur yang sangat keras.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Claire menjerit keras, langsung berjongkok menutupi kedua telinganya. Potongan-potongan memori yang tak menyenangkan mulai berlalu-lalang di benaknya.

"Claire!" Gray segera mendekati Claire dan memegang kedua bahunya. Claire mulai gemetaran lebih hebat lagi. Tatapannya kosong. Nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek, seperti akan menangis.

"Claire, kau kenapa? Claire!"

Seketika itu semua kenangan kembali menghujam benak Claire, seiring dengan gemuruh petir di luar gua. Semua kenangan itu...

Kenangan di hari itu, hari di mana gadis itu kehilangan orang yang sangat dikasihinya...

Kenangan di mana Jack, kekasihnya, pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"...Jack..." kata Claire lemah, kemudian gadis itu terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri...

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Aku terbangun di tengah malam yang dingin itu karena suara gemerisik dari sebelah tempatku tidur. Dengan enggan kubuka kedua mataku, dan disana aku melihat Jack, kekasihku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan terlihat mewaspadai sesuatu. Di luar hujan turun dengan deras...

"Nngg... Jack...?" kataku pelan, sambil berusaha bangun. Tapi Jack berbalik dan mencegahku bangun. Ada apa ya...?

"Sshh... Sudah, sudah. Kau tidur saja dulu..." bisik Jack lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. Nyaman.

"Aku hanya akan ke toilet saja..." katanya lagi, sambil mengelus dahiku. Kemudian ia berjalan tanpa suara keluar kamar, tanpa menyalakan lampu.

"...Hmm..." Aku pun kembali terlelap di tengah suasana yang dingin karena hujan...

PRAAAANG!

"!" Aku langsung terbangun mendengar suara keras itu. Petir menyambar, membuat jantungku berdegup keras. Ketakutan mulai merambat ke seluruh tubuhku. Kemudian aku teringat, Jack tak di sampingku. Berapa lama aku tertidur barusan...?

"Jack...! Kau dimana?" seruku takut-takut. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Jendela menuju beranda telah pecah. Angin dingin dan percikan hujan masuk ke ruangan.

Ini... Ulah perampok...?

Aku berjalan perlahan, menghindari pecahan kaca dan mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Petir kembali menggelegar keras. Detak jantungku masih belum melambat juga. Aku takut. Jack... Dia dimana...?

Dan ketakutanku yang sejak tadi merambat di seluruh tubuhku menjadi nyata. Dengan kilatan cahaya petir, terlihat sosok yang sangat familiar bagiku terduduk lemas, bersandar di dinding di ruangan itu.

"!" Aku langsung mendekati sosok itu, tak peduli ada pecahan kaca yang telah meggores kakiku.

"JACK!" Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah terjadi...? Aku sedikit mengguncangkan badannya. Ia tersadar.

"...Uurgh..." erangnya. Kulihat tangannya, kini sedang mencengkeram bagian pinggangnya yang telah bersimbah darah.

"Jack! Kenapa bisa begini? Ada apa dengan—"

"...S-sudahlah... Claire..." katanya lemah. "Dengarkan aku..." lanjutnya pelan. Nafasnya berat, seperti sedang sangat kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung kugenggam erat.

"Jack..." Tanganku masih gemetaran. Air mata juga mulai mengalir di pipiku...

Tidak... Aku tak mau ini terjadi!

"Aku... Sudah memanggil polisi..." tangannya yang berlumurkan darahnya sendiri, perlahan mengelus pipiku. "Kamu akan tetap aman..." katanya lagi, suaranya makin pelan...

Tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Bantuan... Aku mencoba bangkit untuk memanggil bantuan...

"Jack, bertahanlah... Aku akan panggil ambulans—" kata-kataku terhenti oleh Jack, yang dengan cepat menggenggam pegelangan tanganku erat.

"Tak usah, Claire..." "Jangan pergi..." katanya pelan, sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan pergi, Jack, tidak. Aku hanya akan mengambil handphone dan menelepon ambulans—"

"Claire..." potongnya dengan suara lirih. "Temani aku..." katanya lagi, kini mengulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi. Aku menyambut tangannya, dan kini aku di sampingnya, menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Air mata tak terbendung, terus mengalir tanpa ingin kuhentikan. Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya di luar sana...

"... Jack... Kumohon, bertahanlah..." kataku sambil terisak pelan.

"Claire... Dengarkan aku..." Jack mengangat satu tangannya, mengelus pipiku, menghapuskan airmataku dengan jemarinya. Tidak... Jemarinya mulai terasa dingin...

"Jack..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu... Melebihi... Apapun... Di dunia ini..." katanya lagi. Air matanya menetes, walaupun dirinya berusaha tersenyum saat mengatakannya... Jack, kau pasti sangat kesakitan...

"S-sudahlah, bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal ini—" namun telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku, mencegahku berbicara lebih lanjut. Aku hanya bisa terisak.

"Aku... mencintaimu..." katanya dengan nafas tertahan. "Teruslah hidup, Claire..." Jack membelai rambutku... Aku tak suka kata-kata seperti ini, tidak. Aku mohon, Jack, hentikan...

"Uugh...!" erangnya tiba-tiba, sepertinya mengalami rasa sakit luar biasa. Aku menggenggam satu tangannya erat, berharap dapat menyembuhkannya seketika.

"Jack...! Bertahanlah...!" kataku, dengan suara bercampur isak tangis...

Jack...

"Aku... Pasti akan selalu... Ber...sama...mu..." katanya lagi, makin pelan... Tangannya kembali mengelus pipiku, dan kemudian...

Kilatan cahaya yang sangat terang, diikuti suara petir yang paling keras yang pernah aku dengar...

Seolah film yang diperlambat... Tangannya terjatuh lemas...

Ketakutanku yang terbesar. Horor yang jadi kenyataan.

Kedua matanya tertutup... Seolah tertidur...

"Jack...!" Aku mengelus pipinya. Kehangatan masih sedikit tersisa.

"Jack...!" Aku mulai mengguncangkan badannya. Tak ada respon. Dari jauh aku mendengar suara sirine yang mendekat. Tapi tak ada gunanya lagi.

Semua itu tak ada gunanya lagi...

Kehangatan yang aku cintai itu, perlahan menghilang. Meninggalkan raga yang tergeletak, kaku dan dingin.

Jack, kekasihku,

Telah tiada...

Aku tak dapat menahan tangisku lagi...

"JAAAAACK!"

Entah seberapa keras aku menjerit. Sekuat tenaga. Menyakitkan, memang.

Namun apa yang kulakukan, sebuah wujud dari keputus-asaan. Memang ingin kulakukan apapun agar dia Yang Terkasih bisa kembali ke pelukanku. Kalau perlu, ambil saja suara parauku ini.

Ambil saja semuanya...

Aku hanya menginginkan ia kembali...

***Flashback: OFF***

**

* * *

**

**Gray's POV**

"Claire!" seruku, mengguncang pelan tubuh gadis yang kini terkulai lemas. Ada apa dengannya? Wajahnya pucat, ia menggigil dan berkeringat dingin. Aku kebingungan, apa yang telah kulakukan hingga ia jadi begini?

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, aku langsung menggendongnya (author's note : bridal style!) dan segera membawanya ke klinik...

Kulindungi wajahnya dari terpaan hujan dengan topiku. Tak peduli kalau itu berarti aku berjalan tanpa perlindungan. Aku tak peduli apapun lagi, aku hanya ingin segera menyembuhkan gadis ini!

Begitu sampai di klinik, aku langsung menendang pintu klinik hingga menjeblak terbuka. Terlihat Elli si suster dan Dr. Trent yang terkejut dengan suara keras itu.

"Mana dokter?" seruku sambil menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Claire yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Tolong periksa gadis ini!" kataku panik. Kenapa aku panik begini? Sudahlah. Yang paling penting, Claire...!

Dr. Trent segera memasang stetoskopnya, dan berjalan menuju ruang periksa. Aku segera mengikutinya. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Dr. Trent sigap, sambil memberikan aba-aba padaku untuk merebahkan Claire ke atas tempat tidur. "Apa ia sakit?" Pertanyaan bodoh untuk seorang dokter.

"Aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja ia gemetar lalu pingsan..." jawabku, sambil mengingat kronologi kejadiannya. "Tepatnya, setelah mendengar suara petir..." tambahku. Dr. Trent hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Elli sang perawat yang tengah sibuk mengeringkan tubuh Claire menyodorkan handuk kering padaku, yang kuambil saja tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ya, kami berteduh di gua. Hujan begitu deras... Kemudian petir menyambar, membuatnya berteriak panik...

Dan tiba-tiba saja pingsan.

Ada apa dengannya...?

'_...Jack...'_

Aku teringat ia membisikkan nama itu sebelum ia pingsan...

Jack...? Siapa dia...?

"Aku akan memeriksanya sekarang, silahkan tunggu di ruang tunggu," kata Dr. Trent menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Baik..." dan aku pun beranjak dari ruang periksa, kemudian duduk di ruang tunggu. Hanya ada aku disini. Sepertinya Elli sedang membantu Dr. Trent...

Teringat dengan keadaanku yang masih basah, kugunakan handuk yang diberikan Elli tadi untuk mengeringkan wajah dan rambutku.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebat di luar sana, belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kapan akan berhenti...

Menatap tirai putih yang menutupi ruang periksa, dimana Dr. Trent dan Elli sedang melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkan Claire, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu hal.

Claire... Aku harap kau tak apa-apa...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Pagi hari telah tiba. Awan gelap yang membawa hujan telah digantikan oleh mentari pagi yang cerah, menyinari dunia dengan cahaya hangatnya. Sisa-sisa air hujan di sekitar kota masih menggenang, membuat seluruh kota tampak berkilauan karena ditimpa sinar mentari yang menyinari...

Sebuah pemandangan yang indah, setelah hujan bagai badai yang telah berlalu...

Di klinik, seorang gadis perlahan membuka matanya.

Berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, gadis itu melihat sekitarnya. Ia ada di dalam bilik periksa yang ditutupi tirai putih. Suasana hening, bening. Sunyi. Hanya ada suara nafas yang pelan ia hembuskan.

Perlahan ia melihat ke sebelahnya.

Seorang pemuda, duduk tertidur di kursi tepat di sebelah tempat Claire berbaring, dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan gadis itu. Pemuda dengan topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA'.

Claire, sang gadis yang menjadi pasien di ruang periksa itu mendadak kembali penuh kesadarannya, langsung terduduk dan tersipu malu, wajahnya memerah. _Sejak kapan ia di sini...? _batin Claire. Kemudian, Elli datang dari balik tirai dengan wajah bersemangat begitu melihat Claire yang sudah sadar.

"Claire! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah..." kata sang perawat lega. Claire yang masih bingung karena baru tersadar, hanya bisa termangu.

"I-iya... Ada apa denganku...?" tanya Claire pada akhirnya, belum berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi. Elli tersenyum prihatin.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, apa kau bekerja terlalu keras, Claire? Kemarin kau pingsan tiba-tiba... Untung saja Gray dengan sigap membawamu langsung kemari... Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tetap didiamkan di gua dingin itu..." Elli menjelaskan panjang lebar.

_**Gua, dingin...? **_

_**Oh... Iya... Kemarin kami berteduh di gua saat hujan turun tiba-tiba...**_

_**Kemudian petir. **_

Claire kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Wajahnya kembali lesu, kemudian merebahkan badannya kembali.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri, Claire. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja sekarang..." kata Elli lembut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih dari Claire, menuju ke sebelahnya. "Kau tahu? Gray menemanimu sepanjang malam kemarin," kata Elli lagi, tersenyum ke arah sang pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Eh...?" Claire jadi tersipu mendengarnya. Gray, menemaniku semalaman...? Dengan tangannya menggenggam tanganku...?

"Hihihi... Sepertinya Gray begitu peduli padamu, Claire..." tambah Elli lagi sambil tersenyum geli. Claire menatap pemuda yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya itu. Tangan Gray masih menggenggam tangannya. Perlahan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya...

"Nnggh..." Gray mengerang tiba-tiba, kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Setengah sadar, Gray mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Tangannya masih juga menggenggam tangan Claire, yang makin tersipu begitu pemuda itu terbangun (walau belum sadar sepenuhnya ^^; ). Elli hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Naah, aku akan buatkan cokelat hangat untuk kalian berdua! Tunggu sebentar ya...!" kata Elli sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, kemudian berjalan keluar bilik meninggalkan Claire dan Gray.

Gray hanya menatap kosong ke arah dimana Elli beranjak. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum sadar sepenuhnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya, yang masih menggenggam sebuah tangan kecil. Dan akhirnya, pandangan diarahkan pada sang pemilik tangan, Claire, yang kini tersenyum canggung dengan wajah merah.

"Se-selamat... Pagi..." kata Claire pelan.

Gray langsung membelalak, telah sadar penuh.

"!" Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Pa-pagi..." jawab pemuda itu malu, menutupi wajahnya dengan topi biru favoritnya. Suasana jadi canggung. Gray yang tersadar masih menggenggam tangan Claire, perlahan melonggarkan dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa... Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Gray pelan.

"Hmm...? Aku sudah tak apa-apa, tenang saja..." jawab Claire, tersenyum lembut pada Gray yang makin tersipu melihat senyum gadis di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih ya...?" kata Claire lagi.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Gray pura-pura tidak tahu. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dengan wajah yang masih merona merah. Claire hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah mengantarkanku sampai klinik, menemaniku sampai sadar pula..." Wajah sang pemuda makin merah padam.

"... Ah... Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Gray dengan suara agak bergetar karena gugup.

"Terima kasih, ya..." kata Claire sambil tersenyum lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Elli datang membawa dua cangkir berisi cokelat hangat dan beberapa potong roti di atas nampan, dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah Claire dan Gray.

"Nah, silahkan dinikmati! Anggap saja ini sarapan kalian!" kata Elli ceria. "Aku harus beres-beres dulu sebelum klinik buka. Jadi, kalian berdua nikmati sarapan saja dulu, ya!"

"Terima kasih, Elli." Kata Claire pada Elli, yang membalasnya dengan, kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi. Gray lalu mengambil kedua cangkir itu, dan memberikan salah satunya pada Claire.

Uap panas masih mengepul dari kedua cangkir berisikan cokelat hangat itu. Claire meniupnya perlahan, sebelum kemudian menyeruput isi cangkir itu.

"Hei..." kata suara seorang pemuda memecah keheningan. Clairemelirik ke arah Gray sambil tetap menyeruput minumannya. "Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal... Tentangmu..." Kata Gray tiba-tiba, sambil meniup uap dari cokelat yang ternyata masih terlalu panas untuknya.

"Iya...? Apa itu?" sahut Claire, sambil meneguk cokelat hangatnya.

"... Tidak sekarang..." kata Gray pelan. "Mungkin... Nanti. Saatnya belum tepat..." lanjutnya lagi. Claire, mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Gray, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga... Ada satu hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu..." kata Claire lagi, setelah meneguk cokelat hangatnya habis.

* * *

"...Itulah sebabnya... Petir menjadi sesuatu yang paling kutakutkan..." kata Claire dengan suara bergetar, berusaha menguatkan dirinya dari ingatan dan kenangan yang mengerikan di masa lalunya itu. Gray hanya terdiam, menatap Claire dalam-dalam.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sudah 2 hari sejak Claire pingsan dan dirawat di klinik.

Claire dan Gray kini sedang duduk di pantai, di sore hari dimana langit sudah memerah dan matahari sudah ada di ufuk barat. Claire baru saja selesai menceritakan tentang masa lalunya pada Gray, yang sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Gray tentang siapa 'Jack' yang sempat ia sebut dalam igauannya.

"Maaf aku baru menceritakannya sekarang..." kata Claire lagi, karena Gray tak berkata apapun. Di luar dugaan, Gray tersenyum padanya. Digenggamnya tangan Claire, membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menceritakannya padaku, Claire..." kata Gray pelan. Claire terkejut, tak menyangka atas kata-kata yang barusan dilontarkan sang pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ke-kenapa... Kenapa berterimakasih...? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu..." kata Claire sambil menunduk. "Bukannya aku yang bercerita dan berkeluh kesah padamu..." Claire sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya, sedangkan Gray hanya tersenyum.

"Haaah! Perasaanku lega sekarang..." Claire menambahkan seraya meregangkan badannya. Memang, beban yang selama ini terkunci di hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit terangkat dan hilang entah kemana. Rasanya jadi lebih ringan. _Jauh lebih ringan._

Tapi tanpa disadarinya, setitik air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku menangis...?" kata Claire, sambil mengangkat tangannya ke wajah untuk menghapusnya, tetapi didului Gray. Pemuda itu menyeka air matanya dengan jari-jarinya lembut. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Gray menatap kedua mata gadis di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, teruskan saja tangisanmu," kata pemuda itu serius. "Memang lega setelah menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, untuk melepaskan kepergian seseorang yang kau sayangi... Butuh waktu dan kekuatan yang sangat besar..." kata Gray lagi. Mendengar hal itu, airmata Claire langsung menetes lagi.

"Jack..." kata Claire lirih, mulai menangis. Kenangan tentang mendiang kekasihnya, perlahan kembali terlintas. Bukan kenangan mengerikan itu lagi. Kenangan-kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah bisa terlupakan oleh gadis itu.

Kenangan yang tak akan bisa ia gapai kembali.

Kenangan yang... Ya, akan selalu hanya jadi kenangan.

_**Kebaikannya... Kasih sayangnya... Kehangatannya...**_

_**Semua tentang dirinya. Dia yang kucintai... Dia yang sudah tak bisa kutemui lagi...**_

Perlahan, Gray mendekap Claire dalam pelukannya. Claire menangis makin menjadi, memeluk Gray erat.

"Tak apa-apa menangis sekarang... Menangislah sampai kau lega..." bisik Gray di telinga gadis itu. Claire terisak makin keras. Gray mendekapnya lebih erat, mengelus rambut gadis itu dengan satu tangannya, walau dalam hati Gray tak sampai hati melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis seperti ini.

"Tapi setelah itu, lupakanlah. Lupakanlah, Claire. Lupakan semua hal yang membuatmu sedih. Dia memang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, tapi dia akan selalu ada di hatimu, lewat kenangan yang pernah kalian lewati bersama..." bisiknya lagi, walau dalam hati, kata-katanya sendiri menyayat hatinya. Grai menghadapi kenyataan bahwa di hati Claire masih dengan kuat tersimpan kenangannya dengan orang lain.

Menepis semuanya, ia kembali berusaha membangkitkan gadis yang kini tengah butuh bantuan untuk bangkit.

"Lalu bangkitlah, Claire... Hadapi apa yang ada di depanmu sekarang. Tak usah menengok ke masa lalu lagi, karena masa depanmu ada disini..." katanya lagi. Claire hanya mengangguk dalam pelukannya sambil terisak.

"Semua orang disini menyayangimu, Claire..."

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, menampakkan pemandangan yang sangat indah dari Mineral Beach. Claire sudah selesai menangis, kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda di sebelahnya, Gray, yang senantiasa mendampingi gadis itu sampai benar-benar lega karena telah meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Claire, ayo kita kembali..." kata Gray lembut. Claire mengangguk, tandanya setuju. Kemudian, Gray bangun, maju beberapa langkah ke arah laut, menghirup dalam-dalam udara laut yang segar, sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Claire yang masih duduk, menatap pemuda itu dari belakang. Matahari senja menyinari, terhalangi tubuh Gray sehingga yang terlihat oleh Claire hanya siluetnya.

Dan siluet itu, perlahan berbalik menghadap Claire, dan tersenyum.

Bagai film yang diputar lambat. Sesaat Gray berbalik, Claire bersumpah ia baru saja melihat sosok Jack, yang tersenyum tulus padanya, dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Seolah mengatakan "Berbahagialah..."

"Claire?" kata Gray, kemudian mendekat pada Claire.

Dan bayangan Jack hilang dari pandangan Claire, digantikan Gray, yang tersenyum lembut, menawarkan satu tangannya untuk membantu Claire bangun.

Claire balas tersenyum, menyambut tangannya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Gray lembut. Claire hanya tersenyum, lalu memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Gray sangat terkejut dibuatnya.

"E-eh?" Wajahnya memerah, namun tersamarkan oleh suasana sore yang memang kemerahan.

"Terimakasih banyak... Gray..." Katanya pelan. Perlahan, Claire mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, dan mencium lembut bibirnya...

Matahari telah bersembunyi di ufuk barat, tapi masih sedikit menyisakan rona merahnya di langit.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Claire tersenyum sepenuh hatinya pada Gray, yang wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya setelah pertamakali dicium oleh gadis yang telah lama menjadi pujaan hatinya...

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan, meninggalkan pantai yang kini telah mulai gelap. Claire sedikit menoleh ke belakang, dan berbisik pelan,

"Aku akan terus maju. Bersama orang-orang yang menyayangiku, dan semua orang yang kusayangi disini..."

* * *

_**Aku ingin bertemu dirimu. Apa daya hal itu sudah tak mungkin.**_

_**Semua kenangan tentang dirimu, kebaikanmu, kehangatanmu, segalanya...**_

_**Kini hanya tinggal kenangan yang takkan kembali.**_

_**Tapi aku akan terus maju. **_

_**Karena aku tahu aku tak akan sendirian.**_

_**Carry on, Jack...**_

_**And I'll stay strong... **_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Whew. Apa fic ini terlalu panjang untuk dijadikan oneshot? Total 15 halaman dengan spasi 1,15. Waktu untuk merombak ulang saja perlu dua hari, apa sebaiknya fic ini kujadikan 2 chapter ya? =_=;**

**#Curcolmodeon#**

**Pembuatan fic ini didasarkan atas keisengan author, membaca karya-karya lama di FHMI, mulai dari fic milik Teacupz, Anisha Asakura, Baby-chan, , Iya Akizora, Green-Chrystall, Yue, Heylalaa, Incross, Ruise vein Court, Duo Shinigami, Owly Bros, masih banyak lainnya yang belum disebut dan akhirnya sampai pada sebuah fic buatan sendiri.**

**Melihat sebuah fic yang masih tanggung; belum begitu rapi dan terasa belum dikembangkan sepenuhnya, saya merasa malu. Malu karena saat itu berani-beraninya meng-upload sebuah fic yang belum matang dioven!**

**Saat itu juga saya langsung tergerak untuk memperbaiki fic ini.**

**Kenapa fic ini?**

**Entahlah. Mungkin karena ini ide saya yang paling mudah dikembangkan, dan terasa paling 'sukses'? *geer* *ditampol***

**Dan setelah dua hari yang terasa panjang, diwarnai dengan sakit kepala hebat dan insomnia, akhirnya fic ini selesai di-bedah-ulang.**

**#Curcolmodeoff#**

**Mungkin masih banyak (ya, saya yakin pasti masih sangat sangat banyak) kesalahan berupa typo ataupun diksi ataupun kalimat yang kurang tepat penggunaannya. Bagi yang membaca dan mau berbaik hati, mohon berikan notasi pada kesalahan tersebut dan beritahukan pada saya lewat review. :)**

**Oh, dan, saya akan dengan senang hati jika anda memberitahu bagaimana perasaan anda setelah membaca fic ini. **

**Harapan saya, fic ini bisa ikut menghiasi halaman FHMI; dan saya harap saya tak terlalu mengotori kesucian fandom ini dengan fic hina buatan saya. ;_;**

**Setelah panjang lebar numpang curhat di Author's note, sampai pada waktunya untuk penutup.**

**Untuk teman-teman author yang banyak telah tarik pena dari FHMI; saya kangen fic hebat kalian. T^T**

**Untuk teman-teman author yang sedang hiatus sementara mencari ide; saya tunggu fic hebat anda selanjutnya :D**

**Untuk teman-teman author baru di pejwan FHMI, semangat! :) (haha)**

**Sekian author's note panjang nan abal dari saya.**

**Mohon kesediaannya dibaca, dan mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa review (atau flame, silahkan saja).**

**Terimakasih atas perhatiannya~ :D**

**Best regards,**

**Shiramiu**


End file.
